Ironically Enjoyable
by shopgirl152
Summary: Vanessa finds herself teleported into a movie theater...and drawn to not only the ironically enjoyable Ducky Momo movie, but the ironically enjoyable-and slightly awkward-Candace Flynn. one-shot Candessa.


**A/N 1: **I probably could have done a better job on this, but meh. It was a just-off-the-top-of-my-head idea.  
**A/N 2:** Based off the episode It's No Picnic

* * *

There was just something about her. Maybe it was the way Candace was sitting in the movie theater, seated amongst a bunch of ten year olds while happily singing a cheesy theme song, or maybe it was the jolt from her Dad's Teleport-Inator that was suddenly making her feel light headed.

Whatever it was, Vanessa was never one to back away from any sort of feelings whatsoever. So she held a hand up in a wave, stage whispering over the head of a nine year old. "Hey Candace."

"Hey Vanessa!" The teen grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know; just got teleported here by one of my Dad's inventions."

"Cool!"

"Well-"

"Hey! Pipe down!" A boy with light brown hair wearing a green and white baseball cap glared at them from a few seats over. "I'm trying to watch the movie. This is the best part!"

"Sorry." Vanessa sat back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "Didn't know this movie was so important..."

"Hey Vanessa, there's an empty seat next to me if you want to switch." Candace tilted her head to the side, indicating the empty seat. "I could fill you in on the movie; I've already seen it like a hundred times."

"And you're proud of that?"

"Uh..."

The goth smiled. "Sure. Why not?" She stood up, stepping over several kids as she made her way to the empty seat, sitting down. "Soo...Ducky Momo huh? What's this movie about anyway?"

"Oh it's great! See, Ducky Momo is that big, cute yellow duck. There's been a lot of Ducky Momo movies-I own most of them-but this one is my favorites. See, in this movie, Ducky Momo ran into a jewel thief who just stole a diamond necklace from a high end jewelry store-"

"And..." Vanessa studied the screen. "He's wearing it."

"Yeah! He has to return it to the rightful owners."

"Wouldn't he notice a diamond necklace hanging around his neck?"

"Well..."

_Uh oh. Ducky Momo has just realized that he's wearing a necklace. But where did it come from?_ The yellow duck stopped onscreen, appearing to look into the crowd as a voice narrated. _Do _you_ know where it came from_?

"The jewel thief!" Candace exclaimed. "He ran into you!" She leaned over to the other teen, whispering. "Yeah, Ducky Momo's not known for his brains; you have to help him out _a lot._"

Vanessa merely raised an eyebrow as the yellow duck turned, walking into a clothing store.

The red head next to her squealed. "Ooo...I love this part!"

"Why?"

"Look!" Up on the screen, Ducky Momo emerged from the store wearing a Sherlock Holmes outfit, complete with a magnifying glass and a pipe that blew bubbles. "See, now he's decided to play detective and take down the bad guys!" The teen jumped onto her chair, making one two punches at the screen.

"Hey! I can't see!" A kid behind her yelled.

"Wow Candace. You're very..." the goth chose her words carefully. "Devoted. To Ducky Momo."

Candace sighed, slipping down into her seat, turning her gaze to the other teen. "I know I'm to old to be watching this, but the truth is..." she sighed. "I secretly love it. Before Phineas came along, I was the only child. It got kind of lonely and I was very young. I was also scared all the time. But then, I saw Ducky Momo on tv one day and...that was it. He was more than just a tv show; he was my friend and confidant. I could tell him anything and knew he wouldn't laugh or make fun of me." She laughed nervously. "Pretty silly huh?"

Vanessa smiled, resting her hand over the other teen's, giving it a squeeze. "It's not silly at all." The two stayed that way for awhile, watching as Ducky Momo went to the police station, interrogating suspects with several loud quacks. The goth laughed at the antics. "You know Candace, this is ironically enjoyable. Thanks for introducing me to your friend."

"If you think this is cool, you should see my entire collection!" The red head clamped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

The other teen merely smiled. "Whoa girl; one Ducky Momo experience at a time."


End file.
